What was Foreseen
by Ginny Rigby
Summary: Unrequited love of Lupin by Sibyll Trelawney...sigh. Did the Divination teacher see this one coming? R&R Please!
1. In the Beginning

**CHAPTER 1**

Usually the sun streaming in through her shaded windows annoyed her immensely, but this day, she disregarded it almost entirely. Today was the day that _he_ was going to arrive. She never believed that she would fully look forward to the day the Hogwarts Express would arrive, bringing forth a new year's worth of headaches for the Divination teacher. This day was different. Today was the day that her love would arrive. It had to be; it was foreseen.

She rolled out of her four poster bed and began preparing for the day. She lit a fire in the hearth of her classroom, and began spinning around, reminiscent of Julie Andrews in The Sound of Music, and the crazy thing was, she felt that happy. Thinking about _him_ made her feel that happy, that she would dance on the green mountaintop, singing at the top of her lungs about the joy she had within her bursting to be freed. He drove her absolutely, wondrously crazy.

She had chosen her clothes carefully the night before. She wanted to make sure that everything was the way he would have wanted it to be. She looked into the mirror and decided to forego attempting to brush out her bushy blond hair. Instead, she picked out a pear of pearl colored glasses, and dressed in her emerald green robes with a pair of slippers to match. Sibyll had thought she had never looked better. She wanted to be prepared to meet him off the Hogwarts Express that evening looking her best.

She made her way out of her trapdoor in the North Tower, Sibyll walked primly through the corridor, ignoring catcalls that were thrown her way by the assorted pictures hanging upon the walls. She was focused on making her way to the Great Hall, having a pleasant lunch with her colleagues, and then it would be the moment she had waited upon for so long. September 1, 1993 would be a day she would remember for the rest of her life.

Just a week prior to that day, Sibyll had been crystal gazing, for a laugh, to see what she could foresee. Out of the blue, a man appeared. His appearance was haggard, and he was rather thin. His robes were battered and faded, as though he couldn't afford new, proper robes. He had shaggy brown hair with gray highlights that fell over his forehead, lining the tops of his eyes. His eyes--they held a mystery from which she couldn't turn away. His eyes intrigued her. In the Crystal ball, this man walked the length of the Hogwarts Express on the school grounds, with a small grin displayed across his strikingly handsome face. She knew at that moment, that she was destined to know this man.

Later that day, after she gazed in her Crystal ball, she approached Headmaster Dumbledore, and questioned him about any new arrivals to Hogwarts. Were there any new positions filled by young, handsome men? Within hours of her first sight of Remus J. Lupin, Sibyll Trelawney knew his name. What a handsome name she thought it was.

On September 1st, the hours wouldn't pass quickly enough. She was desperate to see the man in person. At last, nightfall, and her questions would be answered. She waited outside the castle, looking for him. Her eyes darted between the trees, through the boats carrying the first years, and onward. However concentrated her attempts were, she was not lucky enough to catch a glimpse of her mysterious stranger named Lupin.

She met him on her way into the Great Hall. She actually bumped into him, purely by accident. As she was so intently looking through the crowd in an attempt to locate him, she completely overlooked it when he stood directly in front of her. "Excuse me," he quickly articulated, as he moved onward through the entrance of the Great Hall. Sibyll sighed and followed suit, finding her seat on the opposite end of the staff table.

After eating dinner, she hoped she would be able to stop him before he headed upward to his room. This time, she was lucky. However, since she did have the opportunity to speak to him, the only thing she could think of to say to him was: "Hello. I'm Sibyll Trelawney and I teach Divination. I could crystal gaze for you, you know. That is, if you wanted me to do so. I wouldn't assume that you would, but just so you know…"

She felt like such a fool when he replied, "Thanks," gave her a once over, and turned to walk away. She had to figure out some way to get him to notice her. It wasn't going to end like this, she was absolutely sure of it.


	2. Day 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Sibyll couldn't ever remember encountering anything such as this. For the first time in her life, she couldn't turn to her crystal ball for answers. She couldn't gaze into the milky orb and peer into what was to be regarding her current situation. She felt so utterly helpless and …normal. It was a scary feeling, really. Sibyll never knew what it felt like to be a normal woman with normal feelings, going through the same things other people dealt with. She wasn't sure she liked the feeling -- no, not at all.

As she prepared the next morning for her classes, she wondered how in the world she was going to approach Remus Lupin and make him understand. What Sibyll felt _wasn't_ normal, though. She knew just by seeing the man face to face that she was right and that they were meant for each other. What wouldn't leave her alone was the look in his eyes. He held a mystery behind those eyes, a secret of some sort, and she knew that it was a secret that they were meant to share together. His eyes were lonely, she was sure of it, and she was the one to break through that rough exterior to the demons that lurked inside.

That day, she spent more time out of the North Tower than she had ever done in the past. She meandered through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hoping to catch a glimpse of Lupin and the mystery that shrouded him everytime he came near, drawing her into some sort of trap. As the day faded, she considered dining yet again in the Great Hall. Could she risk the ridicule? She knew Minerva would be suspicious that something was happening; only something special could induce Sibyll's dining in the Great Hall. Yet, Sibyll knew that Remus was worth the pain of Minerva's taunting.

Sibyll returned to her classroom to prepare for dinner that evening. Apparently her handsome stranger did not appreciate the rich green and pearl colors she wore the night before, so something different must be done to appease his tastes. If only she knew what those tastes were...she would crystal gaze again before dressing. The difficult part was clearing her mind; her inner eye was clouded with thoughts of the handsome Professor Lupin. After fifteen futile minutes of attempting to crystal gaze, Sibyll decided that she would try baby blue and pink tonight.

She pulled her hair back with a large piece of pink ribbon, into an unruly ponytail at the base of her neck. Then, Sibyll removed her pearl-framed glasses and placed her pink ones upon her face. The finishing touch was a set of baby blue dress robes. They were dressy, to be sure; however, these robes did not afford the extravagance of lace and frills, only billowing satin layers. As Sibyll peered at her reflection in the mirror, she was certain that Professor Lupin would not neglect to notice her this evening.

She carefully made her way down to the Great Hall, and bumped into Headmaster Dumbledore before she realized that she hadn't bothered to put on a pair of shoes. Luckily, her robes were long enough that they hid her bare feet. "You are blessing us with your company for a second night, Sibyll? To what do we owe this occasion? Does it have something to do with a new addition to our staff room?" Dumbledore's eyes smiled as he whispered this to the uncomfortably shy Divination professor. "I will see what I can do about seating arrangements, Sibyll. I'm glad to see you venturing out of your tower at last."

As Sibyll walked into the Great Hall, she realized that Albus Dumbledore was good for his word. The seating had been arranged so that she was seated to the left of Professor Dumbledore (and the Headmaster was directly between Minerva and Sibyll, which was a great blessing), and to the right of Professor Lupin. Sibyll took her seat, and watched as the students and professors entered the Great Hall. Suddenly, like a brick, a disturbing thought hit her: what would she talk about with this man whom she had met only once before, whom she had seen in her crystal ball, whom she had been dreaming about for weeks. The only safe topic she knew was in her area of expertise: the weather and astrology.

Confident, Sibyll waited for Remus Lupin to be seated next to her. She smiled at him as he took his seat, and he returned her smile; however, the dark mystery remained as his lips parted to greet her with a simple hello. Stunned at the sound of his voice and the sight of his soft lips parting ways to allow air to pass, Sibyll was sure she was going to faint. She stopped to take a drink of water, then turned to Remus and said, "The weather is lovely tonight. It is perfect weather for stargazing. In fact, there will be a beautiful full moon in a week or two that I am most anxious to see…"

In an unexpected rush, Remus turned toward Sibyll, looked past her, and gave Professor Dumbledore his apologies. Remus wasn't feeling well, and was off to rest before the next days classes. Sibyll, however, was not going to see this as a moment of defeat. Her inner eye could not possibly be mistaken, and she'd have another opportunity to speak with Remus. Maybe she should take a little time for research for an appropriate topic, since astrology and divination seemed to bother him so…


	3. Alone Again

**CHAPTER 3**

For almost two weeks, Sibyll dared not to venture out of her tower again. For some reason, since the last encounter she had experienced with Remus was less than ideal, considering he practically ran from her side, Sibyll hadn't been feeling like her usual, confident self. Thus, any spare time she had available was spent conscientiously crystal gazing, searching for a way to break through Remus Lupin's hard exterior. The situation had begun to frustrate Sibyll so deeply, that she felt an insane urge to cry, a silly thing that she hadn't done since she was a child.

It took being on the verge of tears for Sibyll to realize what she needed to do when talking with Remus Lupin. Instead of talking about what she wanted to discuss, perhaps Sibyll would attempt a different tactic. Tonight, when she would venture forth into the Great Hall again, exactly two weeks since she first met Remus Lupin in the physical world, Sibyll would concentrate on what Remus wanted. She would ask him questions and listen. Perhaps then she would find a way to have a meaningful discussion with this dream man.

This night, Sibyll decided, she would not dress in overkill, as she had with her previous experiences with Professor Lupin. Tonight, Sibyll would wear her simple robes that she wore while instructing her class. The only luxury that she would allow herself was to change her robes and glasses to something new, fresh, and clean. Sibyll pulled out a black patterned teaching robe, and a pair of black-framed glasses to wear. Again, she pulled back her hair in a red ribbon, and slipped on a pair of red satin slippers. She was ready to face the evening's dinner, whatever may come.

As she walked through the hall of the North Tower this time, not a single portrait made a noise in her direction, and this worried Sibyll some. She wondered if she should turn around and put on robes that were a little less…demure…however, she found that she would not have enough time to do so, and she didn't want to risk missing Remus tonight. She was prepared to do her best listening this evening; this was the way to break past that rough exterior to the mystery that Professor Lupin's eyes held.

As Sibyll walked toward the Great Hall, she began to index all of her positive attributes silently, in an attempt to build her confidence so that she could face the man who had rejected her on two occasions. Then, she began to ponder the different things that she could discuss with him, and she came upon a blank. She actually knew nothing about this man, except for the fact that he disliked divination and was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts. What in the world could she find to discuss with such a man?

As Sibyll entered the Great Hall again, she looked gazed around the room, taking in her surroundings. At once, she spotted Minerva looking at her with laughter in her eyes, and knew at once that she would do everything in her power to avoid her that evening. What in the world did Minerva have against her, anyway? It was not as though Sibyll had predicted the woman's death, although she had been sorely tempted to do so on several occasions…

As her thoughts raced, Sibyll spotted Headmaster Dumbledore, and started toward him, her robes barely grazing the ground. As she approached the Headmaster, she wondered how she would indiscreetly ask him about what things her Remus would enjoy discussing. However, before she had a chance to say a word to the wizened man, he spoke. "I'm afraid Professor Lupin is feeling a bit under the weather this evening, Sibyll, and will not be joining us in the Great Hall for dinner. I am sorry to disappoint you so, but he will be rejoining the staff table within a couple of days. You should make plans to join us then as well. As for right now, though, my dear Sibyll, you might want to consider taking your meal in the North Tower, as Professor McGonagall is looking particularly deviant this evening, and I would hate for her to…upset you in any way and keep you from joining us in the future."

Sibyll, her heart feeling ever so slightly cracked, thanked the Headmaster, and began her journey back to the North Tower. She knew what she had to do next. She would consult the orb and prepare fully for her next encounter with the handsome Professor Lupin.


	4. At Last!

**Chapter 4**

Sibyll was determined that she would not fail again. This was beginning to become a very thankless task, as the handsome Professor Lupin was not very welcoming toward her advances. She was not a woman to give up so easily. Besides that, the orb was never wrong.

As she began to think about it, though, the orb had never _actually_ foretold their coupling. The orb had only warned Sibyll of the approach of this irresistible man. Sibyll shook those disturbing thoughts from her mind, and began to clear her thoughts in an effort to gaze yet again.

Sibyll closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply, urging the air into her diaphragm and out, counting her heartbeats, struggling to force thoughts of Remus out of her mind. The more she tried, however, the more she began to daydream about the day when they would finally see each other as potential partners.

She imagined the feel of his arms around her torso, pulling her into his chest. She imagined what he must smell like (sandalwood) and how she would close her eyes as she breathed in his unique aroma. In her dream, she could feel his lips touch her lightly as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and how she would tilt her head upwards in hope that his kiss would continue to fall upon her…

Suddenly, Sibyll opened her eyes. She heard the distinct sound of the trapdoor opening and the students climbing into the classroom. She composed herself and walked into the classroom, prepared to teach to the best of her ability.

* * *

She would not venture forth into the Great Hall that evening, she decided. There must be some other way or place to approach the striking Professor Lupin and engage him in conversation. She sat behind the orb, but not to gaze into its milky contents. This time she found herself examining what lay beyond her window. The night sky was illuminated with stars and the moon. Her sight became fixed upon the radiant sphere as she mulled over her plight. How in the world was she going to chat-up this…

And then something happened which Sibyll believed she would never be able to explain to anyone. She wasn't sure she believed it herself. As Sibyll looked at the full moon, she heard a howl that sounded almost human, then she saw Remus's face in the face of the man in the moon. Sibyll blinked, and the image disappeared.

Her breath caught in her throat, and the most brilliant thought burst forth: go see him in his office. She was so consumed by this idea that she did not hesitate. Sibyll made plans to visit Remus in his office within the next week.

* * *

Three days later, Sibyll had spoken to Professor Dumbledore to determine the best times to reach Professor Lupin in his office. She had decided that the coming Thursday after her third year Divination class she would visit her paramour.

The hours passed by slower than honey on a winter day, until finally her third years arrived for lessons on Thursday. She knew she must figure out a way to deter Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil from remaining behind class to discuss the intricacies of divination. Sibyll enjoyed the zeal the two students displayed for the subject matter, but at times it became tiring.

That afternoon, Sibyll quickly told Lavender and Parvati that they were gifted with perceptive inner eyes and sent them along their way. The girls appeared to be distraught at being sent away so quickly; Sibyll admitted that in the past she encouraged the two to hang around in an attempt to distract her thoughts from Professor Lupin.

Sibyll decided that she would wait for five minutes before she set forth from the North Tower to venture to Professor Lupin's office. As she walked through the hallway, Sibyll became suddenly aware that she had not changed out of her work robes before venturing out of her room. However, she continued along her way, too determined to speak with Professor Lupin that evening to turn back.

When she reached his office at last, Sibyll could feel her heart beating in her throat, and was afraid that she would be unable to breathe. She felt as though her heart would escape from her throat at any point in time and that she would die before Professor Lupin ever knew what her intentions toward him were. She swallowed, took a deep breath, and lifted her hand to knock upon the door.

At the very moment that Sibyll's hand made contact with wood, Professor Lupin opened the door and smiled at his visitor. "Would you like to come in, Professor Trelawney?"

Sibyll was unsure that she would be able to speak at this point. She wondered how she had allowed a simple attraction to this man turn into a full-blown teenage crush. She refused to turn away, though, and smiled back at Professor Lupin. "I'd love to come in," she replied.

He stepped back to allow her a walkway through the door, closed the door behind him, and gestured toward a small table with a teapot and two teacups upon it. "Professor Dumbledore informed me that I may be expecting a visitor at some point in this week," he almost whispered to Sibyll as he noticed the confusion upon her face. She looked into his eyes and dared herself to blink.

"Yes, I've been most eager to spend some time with you, Professor Lupin," Sibyll replied.

"Please, call me Remus. What can I help you with, Professor Trelawney?"

"If I am to call you Remus, I insist that you call me Sibyll. I am always very curious about the new faculty members here at Hogwarts, especially when I happen to see them in advance in my crystal ball. Are you enjoying your time here so far, Prof…I mean, Remus? I heard that you had taken ill after being here for only two weeks. Are you feeling better?"

"Wow, that's amazing that you noticed. Yes, I am feeling much better now. I love being back at Hogwarts."

"Remus? _Back _at Hogwarts? You were here before?"

"Oh, yes, of course. I attended Hogwarts about twenty years ago as a young boy. Those were the best years of my life. Everything changed after I completed my education. I've never been as happy as I was when I attended Hogwarts," Remus wistfully explained.

"Why haven't you been happy since you were at Hogwarts? I'm sure things aren't really that bad…" Sibyll reacted.

Remus vehemently shook his head in response. "I'd really rather not talk about it."

"Is there anything else you'd like to talk about? I'm willing to listen. I think everyone needs to have someone they can rely upon."

"Actually, isn't it getting time for dinner? Would you like to join me in the Great Hall for dinner?"

Sibyll smiled. "I'd love to."


	5. Point of View

**Chapter 5**

Somehow, when Professor Dumbledore told him that he had a "secret admirer," it made Remus feel alive. It had been since Lily and James died that Remus felt as though he had a friend. Then, Albus Dumbledore came along, showing Remus the kind of friendship he could only dream about. Dumbledore offered Remus acceptance and understanding, something he had forgotten about since his days with the Marauders. By offering Remus a job and a place to live, the place Remus revisited often in his dreams, Albus Dumbledore had given Remus something he had never dreamed to recover: hope.

Now that Remus was back at Hogwarts, back to the place that housed his happiest memories, Remus has been offered another chance at companionship. He has a "secret admirer." There is someone on these grounds that wishes to know Remus. This someone apparently feels it necessary to know Remus, as Dumbledore has mentioned the persistence this individual has shown. She would be coming to Remus's office sometime for a conversation, and Remus needed to ensure that he would be ready when she did. He could not alienate a potential ally. Although, the thought had entered his mind on several occasions that once she found out the secrets Remus hid, that she would not be so willing to be his friend.

He shook those thoughts from his head. Today was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, tonight was a new moon, and so he could calmly take his potion and not worry about anything…unnatural for a few weeks. As his last class of the day left, he began to prepare, just as he had every other day this week, in hopes that today would be the day his new friend would arrive.

As he casually waved his wand to clear the room, Remus wondered who this potential friend could be. Dumbledore had just told him that he had a female "secret admirer," but he would not elaborate on her identity. Dumbledore would just smile at him and turn to leave as he asked Remus if he had met anyone new that day. It was really becoming quite annoying, now that he thought about it. Dumbledore knew something that he didn't, and all he could get from the old man was a twinkle in his eye and a cautious "you'll know soon enough."

Remus shook the thoughts from his head, and continued tidying up his office. _Lets see now, shall we? Yes, we must make sure all the books are back in their proper place…we can't have a boggart running rampant, so back in the cupboard you go…what else, what else…ah, yes, the table set for two…some tea would be good…_Remus thought to himself. Soon, Remus found himself with nothing left to do to prepare for his "surprise" visitor. He sat at his desk and looked at the clock. It was one hour until dinnertime, and his guest still had not arrived. _Damn!_ It had been that way every day that week, and Remus was beginning to wonder if his new friend would ever appear.

At that precise moment, he felt it. Someone was walking this way, standing in front of his door, summoning the courage to knock. He jumped up from his desk, rushed to the door, and opened it. There stood Sibyll Trelawney, in a plain set of work robes, with her hand poised to knock on the door. Remus caught his breath and welcomed her in. _So _this_ is my secret admirer…_

"Would you like to come in, Professor Trelawney?"

He closed the door and thought to himself, _well, this will be interesting…_

* * *

They had only met twice before, but Remus could not help but feel after the third meeting that Sibyll Trelawney was more than what she seemed. The first two times they met, Prof…er, Sibyll had only discussed divination with him, and had the nerve to bring up the full moon with him. At the time, Remus was under the impression that all the Hogwarts staff had been informed of his lycanthropy, but it appeared he had been mistaken. For some reason, he could only imagine why, Professor Dumbledore had not shared the information with Sibyll. It was a mistake, to be sure, but not a very good mistake, and now Remus was faced with revealing that information to her.

He was weak, and he knew it. For some unknown reason, Remus enjoyed talking to Sibyll, and he couldn't bear it if she had found out what he really was and thus refused to speak to him again. He knew it had better occur sooner than later, so he wouldn't miss her too much, but he still didn't have the heart to turn away his first friend in a long time. Remus was not altogether sure that he could survive the loss of another friend, not after what happened in 1981.

* * *

Remus and Sibyll walked to the Great Hall together in silence, each lost with their own thoughts. Remus worried about what would happen once Sibyll discovered his secret.

Sibyll, on the other hand, grew terrified that Professor McGonagall would be at dinner, and that she would say something to embarrass Sibyll in front of Remus. She was not sure that she could handle losing Remus so soon. To be sure, Minerva would say something, since it was clear that she disdained Sibyll and her gift. As they neared the Great Hall, Sibyll began to panic.

It was quite embarrassing, really, although Sibyll could not help her behavior at that moment. She began to breathe heavy, and her entire face turned to a most shocking shade of claret. Remus turned at the sound of Sibyll's breathing, and his eyes widened in shock at the almost purple tinge of her face. "Is everything okay, Sibyll? Is there anything I can do?"

Remus was suddenly alarmed at the abrupt change in his new friend's appearance. He found himself at a loss; he was quite unsure of what to do to help. Thankfully, at the same time that Remus was about to panic, Professor Dumbledore had happened to appear.

"Is everything okay, dear Sibyll? What happened, Remus?"

"I'm not sure. We were coming to dinner, and then suddenly Sibyll began to breathe heavily and her face became a curious shade of red. I didn't know what to do, Headmaster."

"Sibyll? Can you hear me?" Dumbledore asked the very shaken Sibyll. She slowly nodded. "Would you like to go back to your room?" She fiercely shook her head at this thought. "Tell us, what do you need?"

Sibyll opened her mouth slowly, closed it to think of what she was going to say, and then spoke so softly that her words were garbled.

"What did she say, Headmaster?"

"Minerva…" Sibyll whispered again. "Minerva will…"

"Ah, yes, I understand completely," Dumbledore said with a smile. "We shall find a more suitable place for your dinner. Would you like to accompany her, Remus?"

"I don't understand, Headmaster. What is the problem?"

"Sibyll's boggart would take the unfortunate shape of Minerva McGonagall, Remus. I'm afraid Minerva has been taunting Sibyll far too much lately, and that Sibyll would rather not eat in her presence. Is that correct, Sibyll?"

Sibyll nodded deliberately; astounded that Professor Dumbledore would share that information with Remus so casually. She hoped that this would not have any negative effect upon their relationship. She slowly looked at Remus, and saw him hiding a grin.

"Follow me, if you will, I know just the place…" Professor Dumbledore stated, and gestured toward them to come along.

* * *

Sibyll and Remus found themselves in the Hogwarts kitchens for dinner that evening. It was pleasant, but quite unnerving, to eat among the house elves. Every time Remus or Sibyll either finished eating something on their plates, or paused momentarily to talk to each other, a house elf would appear and ask if they needed anything.

At the conclusion of the meal, they both were rather unsure as to whether the meal was enjoyable. Sibyll did hope, though, that Remus would invite her to dinner again. However, as they left the kitchens, they arrived at Sibyll's room much too early for any such question could be posed. Remus said goodnight, and quickly turned to head back to his room. Sibyll sighed, and went into her room, sure that she would venture forth again to see Remus.


End file.
